Long Live
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: "But if God forbid fate should step in. And force us into a goodbye. If you have children someday. When they point to the pictures. Please tell them my name"- Long Live, Taylor Swift. My interpretation of this line of the song.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers.**

"Amanda!" Finn shouts. I can hear footsteps thudding down the hallway towards me. Finn and our daughter Annie come into view. She is clutching what appears to be a photo album to her chest. Finn shoots me an apologetic look before Annie comes up to me.

"Mama I found this in your closet." She hands me the album. I run a hand over the dark red worn cover reminiscing for a moment. My fingers brush over the symbol on the front. The symbol that was a constant of my teen years.

"I haven't seen this is years." I whisper.

"Who are the people?" She asks.

"Well that's a long story." Finn interjects.

"Do we want to tell her?" I ask him in a serious tone.

"She is almost twelve I think it's time she knows." I nod in agreement and she stares at us confused.

I grab her hand and we all enter the living room. She sits on the couch looking slightly worried. Finn sits to her left and I to her right. The album is perched on her lap and I slowly open the book. The first page is a picture of all of us Keepers in front of the Cinderella castle. I tear up a little at the memory but recover quickly.

"Who are they?" She taps the page.

"Those are our friends." Finn tells her.

"Why don't they come over then?"

"Well they don't live around here." I brush a strand of hair out of her face while mentally preparing for her next question.

"So how'd you all become friends?"

Finn gives me a look telling me to explain. I gather my courage and take a deep breath.

"Well sweetie you know Disney? Your father and I used to protect it at night. All of those people in the picture helped us. It's rather hard to fathom but the characters come alive at night. The villains wanted to take over the park and it was our job to stop them. Your dad was the leader and I was there cause I am special."

"What do you mean?" Her eyes glisten with curiosity. I knew it was a bad idea keeping all of this a secret from her all these years.

"I have a special abilities that makes me able to move things." She looks confused. I raise my hands slowly and concentrate. The vase on the coffee table moves towards Finn and he catches it easily. She stares in amazement for a moment.

"Wow." She whispers.

"My power helped us during battles."

"Why were the rest of them part of the team?"

"Well that one right there his name is Dell Philby, he was our tech guy. He is the smartest person I've ever met, no offense to Willa. He hacked the servers and did all the computer stuff. He was a total dork but all the girls loved him Probably because of his British accent." Finn says. Annie's finger traces the outline of Philby.

"Who's Willa?" I point at the girl in the photo that's laughing at Philby.

"Willa was the youngest of the group, she was the biggest Disney nerd ever. She was like a sister to all of us. She and Philby were in a constant battle of who was smarter. She and Philby ended up together but we all expected it." I take a moment before moving onto the next figure.

"This one here is Maybeck, his name is actually Terry but he always went by his last name."

"Like Philby?" She asks slowly catching on and taking in all the information.

"Yeah just like Philby. Maybeck was artistic, his aunt owns a pottery shop. His parents died when he was younger so he likes to act tougher than he actually is. Once you got passed his tough guy exterior he was the sweetest guy you would ever meet. Of course Charlie was the only one who could get him to show that side of himself."

"So is that Charlie?" Her finger dances over the blonde in the photo who is holding Maybeck's hand.

"Yeah that's Charlene Turner, she hated the nickname Charlie but that didn't stop us from calling her that. She was a cheerleader and on almost all the possible sports teams. She hated when people would stereotype her and always surprised people. She loved to boast that she was and I quote "a scrabble whiz" she wanted to people to know she was smart."

"She is really pretty, just like you mama." Annie says while turning towards me.

"Aww thank you sweetie." I wrap an arm around her and hug her.

"Wait who is she?" She asks noticing the strawberry blonde girl in the back of the photo. "You two look like you are close."

"Well that is your Aunt Jess. She is my sister. We aren't technically related though. When we were younger we were both sent to a place that dealt with people with special abilities. She could dream the future and would wake up in tears and fumble around to draw everything she saw. She is the reason your father and I met. She had a dream that we were needed in Orlando. So one night we broke out of that place and got on a bus to Florida. From then on it was me and her against the world." A stray tear rolls down my face.

"Why haven't I met any of them before?"

"Well Willa and Philby moved to the United Kingdom when his father got sick and they needed to be there for him. Maybeck enlisted in the Military but got hurt in the war so he is in a recovery center and Charlene moved there to be with him. Lastly Jess, well she slowly drifted away. After you were born she made some bad decisions and she moved back to Orlando. Saying she needed to go back and remember who she was. She just slowly stopped calling." The tears are flowing freely now.

I miss them all so much. We used to be so close and now we don't even text each other. What happened to us. They should be in my daughter's life. Their kids should be calling me Aunt Amanda.

"You should call them." Annie says. She then closes the book and gives me a hug.

My voice comes out almost inaudible "Maybe I will."

* * *

 **Ok well that's where i'm ending it. I don't know if I should add a second chapter or not. Like one where Amanda calls them and they all go and meet up at Disney and they all share stories of their childhood to their kids. It might be cool but it's up to you. So should I continue this or not?**

 **Anyway review cause I really appreciate it. Kk, bye for now.**


End file.
